


santa hats

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2010 [5]
Category: Country Music RPF, Drive-By Truckers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-4-10</p>
    </blockquote>





	santa hats

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-4-10

Patterson’s pretty fucking certain he’s drunk, but he’s not that drunk. “Cooley, you’ve got a Santa hat on your dick.”

“Yup.” Mikey sits in the chair and crosses his legs, skinny, bare-assed naked except for his cowboy boots and a fucking Santa hat. 

“Should I ask why?”

“D’you wanna know?” Cooley makes everything sound like a challenge, and Patterson’s yet to back down from a single one. 

“Yes. Yes, I believe I do.”

“It was a gift.”

“A gift for your dick?”

“Well now, the young lady didn’t specify, but given the way she kept staring at my crotch, I assumpted.”

“Assumpted?”

“Fuck yeah.” He takes a pull from the bottle of Jim Beam and points to Patterson. “Don’t be fucking criticizin’ my grammar.”

Patterson leans forward to take the bottle from Cooley and takes a drink of his own. “You had to take your boots off to get your jeans off and then you put your boots back on.”

“And the Santa hat.”

“And the Santa hat.” He takes another drink. “Why?”

“Jesus Christ, Patterson,” Cooley stands up, the Santa hat dangling precariously. “You want to know or you just want to come take it off me?”


End file.
